


Torches

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Family Dynamics, Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carols Challenge.  Denethor is not feeling in the holiday mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torches

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Torches, torches, run with torches  
All the way to Rath Dínen!  
The Steward's House must end in ashes  
As his life's gone down the pan.

  


"Ah, his blood's aflame already  
There's hardly need to build a pyre,  
No long slow sleep of death embalméd  
Just knife and sacrificial fire.

  


Go you fools and play with healing!  
I've seen it all on pay-to-view,  
Best use my oil-soaked son as kindling  
For my eternal barbeque."

  


  


* * *

 

A/N I'm feeling a bit bad about doing this to a lovely Spanish carol! Here are the original words in case people don't know it.

__

Torches, torches, run with torches  
All the way to Bethlehem!  
Christ is born and now lies sleeping:  
Come and sing your song to him!

  


"Ah, ro-ro, ro-ro my baby,  
Ah, ro-ro, my love, ro-ro:  
Sleep you well, my heart's own darling,  
While we sing you our ro-ro.

  


Sing, my friends, and make you merry,  
Joy and mirth, and joy again:  
Lo, he lives, the King of heaven,  
Now and evermore. Amen".


End file.
